


"Three Times a Charm" Script

by goddammitsky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/pseuds/goddammitsky
Summary: University life makes you resort to the most desperate measures. One of these is living with two strangers in one flat to share costs."Can any of this work out?" seems to be the theme of Lucy's, Aiden's and Jake's life, as they get used to adulthood.This is the comic script of my discontinued webcomic "Three Times a Charm". I grew out of it, but the already written script still means a lot to me.So this isn't written as picturesque as it could be, it was, after all, just supposed to be a guideline for a comic.





	"Three Times a Charm" Script

"We regret to inform you, that..."

She closed the mail program. Her background screen was a photo of a younger her, holding two kittens inner arm, surrounded by friends. She stared at it for a moment, trying not to cry. It was all so much, she felt so alone.  
Lucy knew what to do in such a moment. She opened Skype and called Aisha.  
Since it was just after noon on a Sunday, she actually picked up after just a few rings. Lucy’s best friend was sitting on her couch, eating crisps straight out of the bag. She had probably been watching some show or movie.

Before even greeting Lucy, she put the bag away. „Lucy, it’s nice to see you’re still alive.“  
She settled in a different, more comfortable sitting position.

„Hey, Aisha.“, Lucy said with a weak smile, „I know it was just your prayer time, I hope I didn’t disturb you too much.“

„It’s okay, girl. God, I missed seeing your sorry face.“

„Yeah, I missed you too.“, Lucy answered.

„How are your roommates? How is the flat? How was your date? Tell me everything, babe!“, Aisha said with a smile.

„Does the answer ‚shit is fucked‘ suffice?“

Aisha just smiled.

„The roomies are fine, I guess. One’s a bit flirty and I can’t quite place the other one yet-“

„Oh! Oh! Let me guess.“, Aisha interrupted her, „Based on the pictures you sent me, the mystery man is the Asian one and the hot guy is too flirty.“

Lucy laughed. She had been feeling so off but her best friend did always manage to cheer her up.

„No, out of just two possibilities you managed to pick the exact wrong one.“

Aisha faked a shocked reaction, mocking Lucy: “Oh no, for the first time in my life I was wrong. However, shall I recover from this.“

She mimed fainting and slumped down on her couch. „Oh, All-Knowing-One, tell me how to atone for my foolishness.“

Lucy just continued laughing, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Aisha’s face softened. “How are you, really? Do you need me to come over?“, she paused, „Watch a movie and stuff our faces with pizza?“

Lucy suddenly had a very tired look in her eyes, as she said: “No, I’m fine. Really, I just need to settle in and get some more sleep.“

They continued talking for a while, keeping it light and joking about old and new things in their lives.

-

Meanwhile, Aiden had opened his laptop back up and was working again. Jake tried concentrating on his reading but he was too intrigued by what the other one was working on.

Aiden frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose: “Can you maybe stop looking at me? It’s awfully hard to concentrate when a mountain of a man is staring you down.“

Jake ignored the comment, though it always made him uncomfortable. He heard it way too often to make a fuss about it.

„What are you working on?“, he asked, pulling his legs up on the couch.

„I have a paper due on Tuesday.“, Aiden said, then he slammed his head on the keyboard, „I should just drop out.“

„What are you studying?“, Jake patted on the couch cushion next to him, to signal Aiden to come over.

Aiden sighed and followed Jake’s request: “Maths. And normally I enjoy it but it can get so hard.“

Jake smirked at that innuendo and Aiden boxed his arm after sitting down.

„Shut up!“, then, „What do you study, smartass?“

„Journalism, but it’s taking very long. I barely have time to study between my two part-time jobs.“, he said with a solemn look on his face.

„Very long, huh?“, Aiden said with the same grin.

„Now who needs to shut up?“, Jake laughed.

„No, but really,“, Aiden said with a serious face again, „two jobs? Are you insane?“

Jake just smiled sadly: “I want my siblings to grow up without worrying about money. I know it’s a cliché but I support my mom with half of my salary so they can have it a bit easier.“

„Hm,“, Aiden stared at the ground, „you love your family that much, do you?“

„You don’t?“, Jake asked surprised.

„It’s complicated.“, Aiden laughed it off, „Hey! Wanna play some Smash Bros?“

Jake smiled: “Sure!“

After they had played for a while, Lucy joined in. To the boys’ surprise, she completely annihilated them.

-

Next Tuesday.  
It was late spring, so the weather was perfect to go on walks and get some sun. Lucy and Maya were standing at an ice cream stand, Maya was paying.

„Here you go.“, she said as she handed Lucy the cone.

„Thanks!“, Lucy replied and kissed Maya on the cheek.

They turned away from the shop and walked through the park.

„Thank you, for giving me another chance.“, Lucy said, hesitating to grab Maya’s hand.

Maya took the initiative instead and intertwined their fingers: „Don’t worry about it. Everyone has bad days.“

They were walking under a row of trees, along a big open field where kids were playing and families were doing picnics.

„How did you even afford a flat that big?“, Maya asked, eating her ice cream.

„Well the construction is pretty fucked, what with my room having no windows and all. That’s why it’s cheaper.“

Someone bumped into Lucy. „Rude.“, she mumbled, „I also got funding for my research thesis, for a shared flat.“

„That’s so cool.“, Maya was totally in awe, „Maybe I should study sociology, too.“

„Didn’t you say you were too good to rot in school for another three years?“

She nodded, smiling: „I’ll leave the studying to you, babe.“

Lucy laughed, obviously flustered: „Babe?“

„You don’t like it? I have others.“, Maya teased, „Honey, baby, sugar, angel…“

Lucy stopped and faced her: „Stop…“

„I could go on forever!“, Maya said, still teasing but with a very soft look in her eyes all of a sudden.

Lucy grinned: „I like 'babe'.“

Maya leaned down, took Lucy’s cheek with her free hand, and kissed her. Lucy leaned into the kiss and completely forgot about her ice cream, letting it drip over her hand. Just before her ice could fall out of the cone, they parted again. Both their faces were flushed. They stared at each other and then they started laughing.

 

Maya pulled Lucy’s face closer to her chest and kissed her on the forehead: „I can’t believe I just got a cute girlfriend.“

Lucy took a step back, took a bite out of her ice cream cone and said: „I can’t believe my girlfriend is the prettiest girl in all of England.“

Maya went in for a kiss again but Lucy held her off: "Your ice is gonna melt, you doofus."

"I am mortally wounded, babe.", Maya said, backing off. They continued walking down the park, talking about serious and not so serious things, until it got dark.

They were sitting on a bench, Maya's legs over Lucy's, when Maya asked. "So... Wanna come over and stay at my tiny flat?"

It had gotten quite dark, all the kids were home already. Lucy tapped her fingers nervously on Maya's thighs.

"I have an eight a.m. class tomorrow. I don't know, Maya."

She was visibly disappointed but she smiled and said: "Don't worry about it, Luce. I would never want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do."

They leaned in for a short kiss and when they parted, Lucy had a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"Well...", Maya said, standing up, "Do you still want me to take you home, or?"

Lucy stood up as well and gently took Maya's hands: "I'm fine, thanks... I had a very great time, Maya. I love spending time with you."

Maya squeezed Lucy's hands. "Me too, babe. Get home safe."

"You too!"

They kissed once more and parted ways, both living in different parts of the city.

When Lucy came home, Jake had prepared a simple meal to share with everyone. Maya came home to an empty flat and ate some instant noodles.  
They both knew they would have to have a talk rather sooner than later.


End file.
